Fabulous
by doesnt-go-away
Summary: The night Jack decides that he and Karen should live together. Jack/Karen.


Title: Fabulous

Fandom: Will & Grace

Pairing: kind of one-sided Jack/Karen; and some crazy Karen/Grace action.

Rating: PG-13 I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Will & Grace. Though I'd love to own Megan Mullally.

Spoilers: The Finale and some small things from the whole show.

A/N: First Will & Grace ever, first het in quite some time. If you read please be nice. No beta because well, I don't have one...

A/N2: I know lots of things happened at the end, before the end and all but, let's just say somewhere the whole mess there was a time when things were like this.

Fabulous

It's one of those nights that the four of you have absolutely nothing to do, and thanks to Karen's limo booze supply you're all having a little party at Will's.

It's the 'Fag Four Private Party' honey!, as Karen screamed as she opened the door to Rosario(the only non-member of the group allowed to come in because, well, she's kinda of the team too), a glass of gin in her hand soon replaced by the vodka bottle that was on Rosie's little chart filled with all kinds of booze.

Will found on his stereo a top 40 that apparently makes Karen even more excited, and for some bizarre reason tonight he seems delighted to watch her singing It's Not Unusual 'til she's breathless.

Maybe because he's just grateful for Karen having this idea, once Grace's broken heart is still hurting a lot, and though she's over the stage of bed and slides, her eyes still are awfully red from crying.

You shake your head. So not attractive.

Karen throws herself on the big couch, smiling at Grace and forcing her to swallow something from a gorgeous little red bottle that none of you has the slightly idea of what might the content be. Grace struggles for some time, until Karen starts to pout like a child and she gives in and drinks the whole thing. Grace's eyes widen and she looks surprised of feeling whatever it is the drink is making her feel. She stares at Karen quizzically but Karen just smiles innocently at her, and stands to dance in the center of the living room.

She knows how to work Grace. She knows how to work all of you, without the three of you not even realizing. And suddenly everybody's having fun.

You adore this woman. She's fabulous, a one person parade.

"You know what Kare?" you tell her when she starts swinging to the side you're sitting "You're the woman of my life. Never thought I'd have one." she swirls gracefully in front of you, not a drop of vodka falling from her giant cup. You pout "I wish you were the man, of my life."

She snorts and gives a gentle slap at your cheek "Honey, quit with the gender will you? Your mother is the woman of your life, George Clooney is the man of your life, and I," she raises her voice and uses her right occupied hand to point at herself, finally dropping some of the vodka "...am the _love _your life."

Before you can say anything Will yells at her for 'ruin' his carpet and she happily bounces away from you two, like she just said something obvious like 'Grace has no sense of fashion' or 'Wilma will die alone', and leaves you doing something that you almost never do.

Thinking.

Will is now sat at the arm of the big couch, watching Karen as approaches Grace, that now is sitting on the corner of the couch, eyes sparkling but still trying to pretend that she's depressed. She bents over Grace and says something in the redhead ear that makes her look both upset and challanged.

Your eyes travel to Will and he's smirking so he probably knows what the hell is going on.

About ten seconds after the exchange Grace stands up and marches like a soldier towards Karen, grabbing her by the waist, and Frenching her. Hard.

It is revolting. At least you think so. Will seems amused and Rosario, sat at the table hemming something, is probably the only one slightly excited about the sight.

After what feels like twenty seconds Grace lets Karen go. They're both panting and their lips are swollen and they're flushed. And while Grace looks like some sort of devil, all red and unattractive, Karen's blush contrasting with her black, black hair, and her crazy eyes makes her look fabulous.

Grace is now very still, arms crossed wearing an expression that can only mean something like 'Come on, tell me you were wrong'. But Karen does no such thing. She just slaps Grace's ass and dances 'til she is in front of Will waiving her empty hand in front of his face until he smiles and shoves a bill into her palm.

Grace's face is furious for being so easily played and she sits again on the couch with such strenght that seems like the couch has something to do with the bet between Will and Karen.

There's that big pout again. Now followed with that weird glassy look that all of you get after being kissed by Karen.

When your eyes find hers again she's staring at you smiling in that way that she only does to you. Like you are both partners in a perfect, incridible, hilarious crime.

That smile reach her eyes and you can't help beaming back at her, and then batting your eyes like a little girl. "Who's your daddy?" you yell at her so she can hear you through the music.

She makes this hilarious dance move that involves swirling three times and throwing her arms to the air( "The carpet Karen!" screams Will) and next thing you know she's on your lap her left arm around your neck, and the only thing you feel is her unique perfume surrounding you like some sort of protection bubble.

"You are, Poodle." she says, her usually high-pitched voice softned to you by the sweetness of her words. She smiles again, her left hand placing the bill she got from Will into the pocket of your shirt.

For some reason tonight her touch seems to burn, and you're not sure why. "Grace looks mad." you whisper at her ear, sniffing her hair like it's the best thing you've ever sniffined. And it really is. "It's scary." you pout at her and she laughs moving her hair away from your face so she can look at you.

"Like I care honey. At least she's not crying over that perfect sample of Boredom that dumped her." her voice is pure venom and you adore her even more to caring this much for her friends. How can the whole world not know that she is absolutely fabulous?

She pats your chest where the bill is and kisses your cheek before standing in a jump saying loud and clear "Besides what's best to leave the Loser's Depression Land than some Karen Walker Frenching uh honey?" she cracks up and her laugh fills the room until she's back at Grace's side, pinching her stomach trying, and eventually accomplishing, to make the redhead laugh.

The after party is the biggest mess you've seen in Will's apartment since... well since they left Karen alone in there. The mess was so huge that you all decided to take refuge in Will's bedroom.

You are thrown on the bed between Karen and Will, while Grace is on horizontal, her body covering your legs and Will's, while her head rests on Karen's stomach. Karen's head is laying on your right shoulder, her even breath on your neck making you feel all weird again.

You're the only one awake and the pain in your head is not as bad as you expected. Maybe because Karen's laugh is still on your mind, making you feel all giddy. You remember her laugh and the way her eyes stared at you with that same helpless adoration that you feel towards her and you realize that she's damn right, that she's the love of your life, and no matter the fact that you guys probably won't have sex(though you're absolutely happy with some make out sessions), she is the person you want to spend all your time with.

You look at her face sleeping peacefully and you feel like you can't wait.

"Kare. Are you awake? Kare." she doesn't even move. This is easier with Grace. "Karen, Beverly stole your pills!"

"Wha- Rosario, kill!" she's now wide awake and Rosario that was God-knows-where is at the doorframe with her pistol.

"No, easy! Rosario down! I was just trying to wake her."

Rosario sends you a death glare that makes you shiver and leaves the bedroom.

"Jackie what's happening? What's going on? Do you know much I drank last night? I need my rest before I get to my breakfast bottle honey!" she says yawning, almost falling sleeping again.

You touch her hair lovingly, then your hand cups her face, and she smiles moving closer, enjoying the caress.

"Kare?" you ask, your voice sounding nothing like you.

"Yes, honey."

"I think we should live together."

She doesn't answer you. But her smile grows wider than you've ever seen.

Fabulous.

the end


End file.
